


Christmas with The Salvatores

by Hellzz_on_Earth



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bamon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellzz_on_Earth/pseuds/Hellzz_on_Earth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmastime in Mystic Falls with my faves front and center: Damon, Bonnie, Stefan and Caroline</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas with The Salvatores

Mystic Falls

Christmastime (future)

Salvatore Boarding House

Damon Salvatore walked up next to his little brother as he stood in the entryway of the family living room. It was another Christmas and the house didn't go without being decorated or full of good cheer. He looked at Stefan and knew exactly how he was feeling. To be truly loved by a woman who chose you. To experience fatherhood for the first time and a second if you're lucky like Damon.

"What we are apart of here no one can take away from us brother."

"She saved me when I didn't want to be saved and now she's given me the greatest gift no other woman has given me before." Stefan didn't take his eyes off the glowing woman he spoke of.

"I don't need to remind you of what Bonnie and I put ourselves through? Look at us now, I love her beyond my own soul and than she gave me Sofia and DJ. My life is only complete with them in it and I wouldn't have it any other way." There was a time in his life where no one else mattered, but him. Damon knew he had come a long way from that person and all because of Bonnie and the love she forged for him.

"Daddy! Come open your presents. You too Uncle Stef." Sofia took after her father with her light coloring and dark hair, but her green eyes with the gold flecks were all Bonnie. At five she was already coming into her supernatural powers and as she called out to her dad she used her half vampire speed to go grab his hand and drag him over to the Christmas tree.

"Come on Uncle Stef. Mommy doesn't want Auntie Care to get too tired so you have help open baby SJ's presents."

"I'm coming Sofia, I'm coming." He did as he was told and went right over to his wife and newborn son.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" He bent down to kiss his beautiful blonde full on the lips before sitting down next to her to watch her nurse their son SJ.

"Yes and I love you too." Caroline placed a fed SJ into his father's arms and took a moment to just look at them. She sighed heavily, but happily and Stefan looked at her worried.

"Are you feeling alright? If you're tired we can wait to do this." Stefan touched her face and she leaned into him.

"I'm where I want to be Stefan, with you, our son, our family."

Bonnie sat with her two year old son DJ just smiling. Like his sister he took after his father in coloring, but his eyes mirrored her own.

"How bout I sit with mommy and baby bro and you run the show princess." Damon flopped next to Bonnie waiting for his next task and DJ looked over to his daddy sucking on his little fist smiling and laughing..

"I always do daddy." Bonnie laughed.

"Way to keep daddy in line baby girl." Sofia didn't really understand her mommies meaning, but laughed anyway and ran the show like her daddy said to.

"Happy?" He always asked her that question, but at this time of year it was different for some reason and Bonnie's answer would never change.

"Always." They kissed to seal their promise to one another than watched their children and Stefan and Caroline with SJ and knew this is how life should be for them.


End file.
